


槍與密語

by binhoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binhoo/pseuds/binhoo
Summary: 作者：冰瑚衍生：哈利波特Harry Potter配對：TR/HP分級：NC17注意：架空AU，黑手黨 vs CIA設定，高速車車車~
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, TR/HP, Top!Tom - Relationship, tommarry - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	槍與密語

Harry按了按微型耳機，確認它的確好好地在工作著，忽略了Ron試圖透過耳機向Hermione吞吞吐吐表達關切的內容，拉上漆黑的夾克，往前踩了幾步，從屋頂上無聲無息地翻到大宅最右邊的窗台上。  
「好了，Ron你安靜點，現在這裡最不需要的就是你。」  
在Hermione有些咄咄逼人的聲音響起時，Harry還是忍不住勾了勾嘴角，他用手指輕輕在耳機上敲了下，打斷他們的對話。

Hermione就埋伏在庭院的樹上，舉著狙擊槍做他的掩護，女孩那頭蓬鬆凌亂的褐色捲髮在這種時候總會拘謹地盤在腦後。而遠在兩條街外，躲在廂型車內操控機械設備的Ron就只能透過通訊對話來確保他們的安全，一邊指引他們的任務，不得不說，雖然紅髮男孩平常總有些遲鈍魯莽，但聰明的策略總能讓他在西洋棋上贏過他們所有人──  
「Ginny就位了嗎？」Harry輕聲問。  
「我能看到她，她正走過大廳，正在靠近我們的目標──大概五步的距離，很好，她成功擋下了一個想要上去搭話的肥羊。」Hermione迅速地道，她佔據的位置能夠看見大廳裡舉辦的舞會全貌。

「嘿！叫Ginny別讓那些醜八怪占便宜了。」Ron怪叫著。  
「那女孩從來不會讓別人佔到便宜好嗎？我們在說的可是Ginny──」Harry猜測Hermione肯定是翻了個巨大的白眼。  
「我相信Ginny能做到的。」Harry呼出一口氣，手指捉緊窗緣，「好了，我要準備進去了。」

耳機裡頓時一靜，只傳來機械滋滋的雜音，Hermione小聲地祝他好運，而Ron沒再說話。到了危急的時刻，他們始終都擁有這種默契。  
Harry冷靜地笑了笑，下一秒他鬆開手，往前一躍──成功跳到了第二扇窗戶的平台前，那扇窗戶沒有鎖上，Harry躲藏在窗外，直到確認房間內確實沒有人影後才無聲無息跳下窗台。這是個雜物間，堆放了一些櫥櫃和桌椅，看起來平常並沒有什麼人進出。

他走到門邊，悄悄地開了門，只有縫隙那麼大。三樓的走廊在這個時間並沒有什麼人會經過，所有的人都在一樓的大廳裡忙碌著，那些僕人、保鑣在沒有屋主的允許前，也不可能隨意地往上走。  
這方便了Harry的行動，他快步走過長廊，對著頭頂上的監視器揮了揮手──這讓躲在廂型車裡操控監視畫面的Ron忍不住朝他嘿了一聲──所有影像的確都在他們的操控之下，於是Harry安心地繼續向前。  
他在樓梯間停了停，現在已經隱約能聽見人聲了，但人群都集中在一樓，二樓似乎也並沒有人經過。Harry瞇起眼，貼著牆走下樓梯，很快步上二樓的走廊，並在內心輕輕地嘖了一聲。果然如他所料，所有人行動的範圍都只在一樓，二樓以上的空間仍舊是只屬於房子主人的。  
懷著莫名有些氣悶的心情，Harry來到他最終的目的──二樓走廊盡頭的房間。

他用鐵絲打開那個從裡頭上鎖的門，踩著厚實的羊毛地毯走進去，並將門安靜地闔上。屋內很暗，窗戶被窗簾遮擋得嚴實，沒有半點月光洩漏進來。  
Harry抬起手，在那塊黑色的腕錶上按了按，開啟光源微弱窄小的燈，不足以照亮整個房間，但對只想尋找特定物品的他來說已經夠了。他直直地朝那張書桌走去，跪在地毯上，小心地拉開第一層的抽屜──裡面只有最簡單的文具，鋼筆、墨水、尺，以及一把槍──Harry將它推回去，拉開第二層。第二層抽屜裡存放著許多文件，Harry飛快地用翻閱了一遍，並沒有找到他想要的，於是很快地拉開了第三層。  
第三層的抽屜裡同樣也是文件，看起來並沒有什麼特別的，但Harry在伸手摸索時，敏銳地發現木質抽屜的聲響和前兩個有所不同。他取出抽屜內的東西，發現果不其然能將底層的隔板抽起，那裡頭只放著一本簿子。  
Harry將它取出，小心地翻閱，發現這的確就是他想要尋找的東西後，才終於安心地舒了口氣。Harry將所有東西都移回原位，讓它們看不出有被動過的痕跡，再將那本簿子放進夾克，或許是傾斜的角度不太對，某樣薄薄的東西從中掉了出來。

Harry不得已趴在毛毯上，伸長了手摸索，從書桌底部的縫隙艱難地找到那樣東西抽出來──那是一張相片，邊緣有些不平整與泛黃，看來似乎經常被主人拿著把玩。  
他愣愣地看著，照片上有位坐在單人沙發上，身著黑色經典西裝的青年，青年柔軟捲曲的髮落在額際，一雙冷漠的眼，淡色的唇，與俊美到有些驚心動魄的容貌。在那個人身側，一個看起來年紀不大的男孩趴在沙發扶手上，碧綠的眼睛微微瞇起，朝鏡頭笑得燦爛。

耳機裡的聲音忽然變得嘈雜，他聽見Hermione淺淺的抽氣，與Ron吃驚的吼聲，似乎在舞會裡發生了什麼混亂。Harry不再思考地將相片塞進懷裡，與那本簿子一起，而後起身，迅速跑向門邊──  
在他的手伸向門把時，那扇門被更快地朝內推開了。

Harry退了兩步，抬腳，朝眼前的那人踹去──對方微微側身，用小臂擋下了他的腿，同時也捉住了他的腳踝。Harry沒有出聲，只在一個轉身間就將腿抽回來，脫離了對方的桎梏。他朝來人揮出右拳，在被隔擋後左手更快地攻擊了，對方踉蹌地退了幾步才躲過他的肘擊。他再次抬腿，踹在對方應該是腰際的部位，並在那個人朝他揮拳時躲了一下。  
他們你來我往地攻擊著彼此，沒有人先出聲，彷彿這麼做就是某種認輸──Harry確定自己的幾次攻擊都奏效了，但從對方越來越猛烈的攻勢中，他推測自己的力道並未給對方帶來傷害。他悄悄地皺眉，咬緊右側的牙肉，很快又是一記左勾拳，在行進的路線上巧妙地轉了個彎，讓對方措手不及，拳頭成功地擊打了對方的下頷，然而下一刻他很快站立不穩──對方用腿掃落了他。Harry在地毯上滾了一圈，剛要撐起身體，對方就狠狠地箝制住他的手臂，將它們拉到背後，冷酷地折彎。

Harry發出悶哼，冷汗自他額頭上滑落，他肯定自己的右手已經被折斷了。  
「認輸嗎？」暗啞的男音就在他耳邊低語，伴隨吹拂過他頸側的溫熱氣息。  
「滾開！」Harry用力側過身，不顧右手傳來能夠令人暈厥的疼痛，用頭槌撞上對方的胸膛，在那個人後退時扭出了對方的壓制，不再留戀地轉身，衝向敞開的門口──

冰冷的機械喀噠聲在安靜的室內格外清晰，伴隨著男人溫柔低沉的嗓音。  
「站住，我的槍上膛了。」  
Harry僵硬地扶著門框，不敢回頭，卻也不敢再向前邁開一步。  
「你知道我的槍法一向很準，要猜猜看瞄準的是哪裡嗎？」

他急促地呼吸，閉起眼，咬疼了自己的下唇，但這遠遠比不上那隻被折斷的手所帶給他的痛楚。  
他知道對方在朝他走來，即使腳步聲被毛毯給吸收了，他依舊知道。  
硬物抵上他的後腰，Harry估算著彈道的位置，正要悄悄地鬆口氣，槍管很快又繼續下滑，停留在一個稍微有些尷尬的位置，讓Harry在錯愕震驚的同時又有些惱怒。  
「股動脈，只要一槍就能造成急速的大量失血。」男人不知何時來到他身後，修長的身軀貼上他的背脊，用左手輕輕環在他腹部，「當然了，只要你乖一點，我是不會忍心這麼做的。」

他吸氣又吐氣，最後仍然忍不住地捉起對方的左手，放在嘴邊用力地咬下。男人在他這麼做時只是笑了一聲，等到他終於捨得放開手，才從容地將他塞在耳朵裡的通訊器摘下，隨意地扔到一邊。  
這下他徹徹底底聽不見Hermione和Ron焦急地呼喚了，雖然這些在剛剛也並沒有真的幫助到他。

「你應該還有同伴在外面是吧？狙擊手？讓我猜猜，這裡視野最好的地方就是庭院的那棵樅樹，我記得你小時候在樹幹上刻字過？」  
Harry偏過頭，舔著嘴裡鐵鏽般的血腥味，並不是很想承認。  
「乖一點，我的男孩……你以前可不會如此叛逆。」男人用手指輕輕撫著Harry的下顎，像在挑逗一隻貓，「你不會希望你的朋友受傷吧？」  
Harry深吸一口氣，低聲道：「他們已經逃走了，只要我任務失敗，他們就必須立刻撤離。你不會有機會捉到他們。」

「真可惜。」男人假意嘆息，「我一直很期待和你的朋友們見面，畢竟這幾年你始終受到他們的照顧──」  
Harry朝天翻了個白眼，惹得男人又是一陣低笑。  
「轉過來，讓我好好看看你。」  
幾乎是黏在Harry耳邊的溫熱吐息讓他感到不自在，他扳開男人的手，倚著牆轉身──男人順勢就將書房的門給關上，讓他們再次陷於黑暗之中。不，也並不是純然的黑暗，鑒於Harry手錶的微型燈光仍在盡職地運作著。

男人用左手撫過他的顴骨、額角，在那道古怪的閃電型疤痕上停留了好一陣，之後是臉頰、下頷，最後用大拇指按壓在他唇間。  
「我的男孩長大了。」  
「當然，」Harry哼聲，「我也注意到你變老了，Tom Riddle。」  
男人的眼神一利，手指的力道變得粗魯，幾乎捏痛了他的頰肉，「Harry，Harry……我教導你的那些風度和禮貌都到哪裡去了？」  
「或許和拉屎一樣，被自然而然排除了吧？」Harry挑釁地瞪視回去。

男人緩慢地勾起嘴角，笑容裡有些森冷的意味，俯下身，湊近他臉頰，「你可以假裝自己忘了那些，男孩，但我們都知道……你必定無法遺忘這個。」  
在男人咬上Harry的嘴角時，Harry不甘示弱地反擊了。他們凶狠地進攻，用唇齒在彼此的口腔中掠奪一切。Harry嚐到了更多的血腥味，他的嘴唇被咬破了，牙齒被撞得有些疼，但他知道自己不能退縮──對方的舌頭掃過他的上顎，過於深入，讓他忍不住嗆咳一下，微顫的腰被寬大的手掌給扶住了。

他用自己完好的左手捉著男人領口，將雪白的襯衫和西裝外套毫不留情地捉皺，充滿了報復的意味。在呼吸逐漸變得困難後，他的手攀上了男人後頸，用力扯住細碎又柔軟的黑髮。對方發出了悶哼，抬起膝蓋，動作凶狠地將他頂到牆上。  
疼痛與快感揉碎在一起，化作令人難以忍受的顫慄，Harry感到身體在發熱，汗水迷濛了他的視線，那雙專注凝視著他的深色眼眸卻依舊清晰。他滾動著喉嚨，繃緊了後頸到背脊的肌肉，微微踮起腳尖，想要躲避對方膝蓋過於直接的碰觸，然而在這樣窄小的環境中他並沒有過多的餘裕。

男人在結束這個漫長的親吻時嘆了一聲，低啞迷人的聲線讓Harry忍不住抖了一下，對方停留在他腰部的手繼續往下，動作自然地拉開他褲頭的拉鍊。  
「住手。」Harry喘息著，左手抵在男人起伏的胸膛上，「別再繼續，我不想……」  
對此，男人的回應只是一個充滿嘲笑意味的輕哼，「你知道嗎？Harry，你始終學不會說謊。」  
黑色的皮質長褲被扯下，對方顯然沒有要將他下半身全部脫光的意思，直接地探進他繃緊的底褲中，握住他早就難耐地微微挺立的性器。

「看來你的身體的確很想念我。」男人挑起眉，手指微微捻動，帶來一陣濕滑黏膩的水漬聲，「告訴我，這幾年你和別人做過嗎？」  
Harry將呻吟吞回腹中，揚起頭扯開一抹笑，「那當然，我爬過的床連數都數不清──」  
男人用力收緊手指，讓Harry發出痛呼，並在他毫無威脅的瞪視中緩慢勾起微笑。  
「真不乖，又在撒謊。」男人舔了舔他的耳垂，「你以為我沒讓人跟著你嗎？你只交往過兩任對象，並且都遺憾地終止在親吻階段……」  
Harry錯愕地瞪大眼，「你怎麼──」  
「以為加入政府的組織就能徹底擺脫我了？可憐的孩子，你必須知道，黑暗中的爪牙永遠比你在陽光下所能看見的更多。」男人用憐惜的目光凝視他，細碎又滾燙的吻落在他額際、鼻尖、頸側，「你是我的，而我從來不會放任屬於我的東西就這麼消失不見。」

Harry顫抖著身軀，咬在男人衣衫凌亂的鎖骨處，閉上眼，感覺到了眼角的濕潤。那並不是惶恐或者憤怒的情緒，而是更加難以形容的，雀躍與暗自竊喜。他知道自己不該如此，但意識到眼前的這個人仍在確實地關注自己，記錄著他的一舉一動，透過別人的言語甚至是照片或影像，用那雙淡漠而冷酷的眼睛──  
他發出破碎的低吟，茫然地眨著眼，靠在男人身上試圖平復喘息。  
「真快。」男人在他耳邊輕笑，緩慢抽出左手，大拇指和食指搓揉著，對他展示那些沾染在手指上黏膩的白濁。

Harry脹紅了臉，羞惱的情緒讓他想要大聲反駁，但男人的動作更快，對方用那隻濕滑的手箝制住他的下顎，再度吻了上去。Harry憤怒地掙扎著，尤其在對方將那隻手探入他口腔時──他嚐到了難以言喻的腥鹹，意識到那是什麼東西後他臉上的熱氣幾乎都要蒸騰了──對方的手指在他嘴裡翻攪，夾著他的舌頭，或者就只是探尋著進入又退出，彷彿某種色情的暗示。  
「把它舔濕，Harry，我不希望你太疼，畢竟你已經太久沒被使用過。」男人用陷於情慾、過於沙啞的嗓音命令他。

他想尖叫、想發怒，想要用力地將這個男人推開，喝斥對方停止這一切；但他也克制不住地顫抖，難以忍耐地伸著舌頭，眷戀地纏繞著男人的手指。他沉醉般地享受著這個人對他的掌控，在被粗暴對待的同時又會給予他的獨有溫柔。男人的槍管依舊沒有移開，就抵在他的大腿根部，用力地崁入他的肌膚，帶來疼痛，而另一個硬挺炙熱的存在卻也堅定不移抵著他的下腹。  
他不知道自己的左手何時繞過對方的背脊，就為了更好地被容納進這個擁抱中，他徹徹底底地陷落了，迷失在那雙倒映著自己面容的眼眸中。  
男人抽出手指，在他耳邊吻了幾下，親暱地稱讚了他的乖巧，那隻手將他早已浸濕的底褲拉下，緩慢探入他後方的甬道中。許久未被侵入的不適感讓Harry下意識地繃緊身軀，很快又在男人低聲的蠱惑中放鬆了。

為了方便接下來的過程，他們從牆邊踉踉蹌蹌地挪到了書桌旁，期間Harry差點被自己和對方褪下的長褲給絆倒──即使如此男人也沒有將上膛的槍拿開，彷彿一點也不擔心擦槍走火的意外發生。Harry被推倒在橡木實心的桌面上，掃落了文件和幾隻筆，男人扯開他的夾克，對掉落在他們腳邊應該是最高機密的簿子甚至顧不得看上一眼。  
男人親吻他因骨折而扭曲的右腕，讓他在刺痛中忍不住發出啜泣，而後堅定地拉著那隻虛弱無力的手，覆在自己挺立的腫脹上。

「你知道該怎麼做，Harry。」  
「我不行，我的手……」Harry顫抖著。  
「你可以的，我的孩子。」男人親吻他的額角，細聲誘惑著，「只是動動手指。」  
但那太疼了──Harry恍惚地想著，打了個嗝。他將手指慢慢張開，感受著腕部傳來的刺痛，忍不住又哼哼了幾聲，才再度收合了。他順著男人溫柔叮囑的語氣握住那根滾燙而濕滑的性器，遲鈍地上下擼動。

他的手很疼，這是男人所帶給他的。Harry聽著迴盪在耳邊低啞的喘息，聽著對方呼喚他的名字，逐漸忍住了疼痛，盡力去撫慰對方勃發的慾望。他的左腿被扳開，用他自己的左手，因為對方唯一空閒的手正忙於開拓他的身體，沒有餘力將他固定。  
Harry痛恨自己在面對男人時的乖巧，即使他試圖去反抗、奮力地逃離，但最後，他仍然會回到這個人的懷抱之中。只要男人給予他那麼一點漫不經心的虛假溫柔，他就能夠捨棄一切。  
他痛恨，卻又無法控制地迷戀著。

在男人低頭時，他迎上了那個親吻，充滿渴切地追尋著對方挑逗的唇舌，他感覺男人的手指從他變得柔軟的穴肉中緩慢抽離，換上另一個更為粗大炙熱的存在。在對方進入時，他忍不住繃緊了小腿的肌肉，微微顫抖。  
──那太疼了，彷彿被撕裂一般的痛楚，就好像他們的第一次，那個黑髮的青年將他壓在床上，一邊吐露溫和寵溺的話語，一邊冷酷地逼他吞進了所有。  
Harry恍惚地嗚咽幾聲，如同小動物撒嬌的示弱，他知道男人對此一向十分受用。果不其然，對方的動作又更溫和了點，用吻和手指安撫著他，試圖挑起他的愉悅，而在他忍不住因為快樂而呻吟時，男人狠狠地頂入了。

麻木的疼痛與過度的刺激讓他蜷縮了腳趾，難耐的酥麻在被男人撞進來時陣陣地蔓延開來，他忍不住將腿盤上男人勁瘦的腰，小腿在對方觸感絲滑的襯衫上磨蹭，左手繞過男人的後頸，沉迷於幾乎要將他吞噬殆盡的熱吻中。  
那感覺太過刺激與舒服，讓他弓起身，捉皺了男人的襯衫，同時惱恨著那層薄薄布料的阻隔。他因為那隻手在他胸前的逗弄而啜泣，在那雙唇退開時發出懊惱的尖叫，又在被兇狠地頂住時禁不住的顫慄。他的頭髮由於濕黏的汗水可憐兮兮地搭在額際，渾身的肌膚因為熱氣蒸騰成了曖昧的粉色，他的腦袋已經無法再進行任何思考，只能依循身體的本能回應著對方的一舉一動。

他仰頭，舔拭對方同樣汗濕的頸側，呼吸是短促的，肌肉疲憊得一顫一顫，卻仍必須隨著男人的動作起起伏伏。他努力撐起身體，卻陷落在幾乎能將人逼瘋的快感之中，他啜泣著、呢喃著對方的名字，就好像下一秒就要停止呼吸那樣──  
他聽見男人低啞的嗓音，落在耳邊親暱地喊著他，彷彿一切都從未改變。  
他繃緊了身軀，無聲地尖叫，腦袋變得一片空白──而在同一時刻，他體內也被滾燙的熱液給充滿，燙得他忍不住又是一陣顫抖。

男人並沒有在射精完就退出去，只是在Harry的頰邊輕輕啃咬著，平復過於粗礪的喘息。等到Harry開始用手推拒時，才終於將碩大的性器緩慢抽離。濕黏的液體隨著男人退出而滑落，浸濕了Harry的股間。他聽見男人輕笑，那柄並未移動過的槍管終於換了個位置，輕輕地在他腿根處磨蹭，很快就讓槍管沾滿了白濁的體液。  
Harry輕輕喘氣，脹紅著臉挪開視線，不去看男人充滿惡趣味的神情。

「這下它可沒法再用了，」男人笑著，隨意地將槍枝置放於書桌上，似乎不擔心這是Harry伸手就能搆到的距離，「被你弄濕了，Harry。」  
Harry舔舔唇，低聲罵道：「變態。」  
「我一直都是，你也一直都知道的。」對於收穫這樣的評價男人一點也不在乎，反而露出欣然的微笑，讓Harry氣得又脹紅了臉。

他撐著桌面艱難地坐起，在感受到後穴因這個舉動再度流出濕滑的液體時，忍不住僵在原地，久久沒敢動作。然而在男人朝他伸手，打算撫上他的臉時，他仍然選擇了避開。  
面對男人挑起眉的質疑，Harry深吸了一口氣，「我該走了。」  
「去哪？」  
「我必須回去……你知道的，我的組織，除非你因為這次不成功的任務打算將我殺死，不然我就必須要回去。」想著男人如此清楚他這幾年的生活，Harry說得很是坦然。  
「你還想著要離開？」男人輕笑著，目光卻暗沉了許多。  
這回換Harry笑了，笑得有些嘲諷，「你覺得我不該離開？在知道了所有的真相之後──」

他們沉默地對視，Harry的眼神執拗，而男人同樣不甘示弱，這是一場對峙，Harry清楚地知道，然而出乎他的意料，最後是男人先開的口。  
「我不會為此道歉。」  
「我知道你不會，我知道你有千百種藉口，關於你的立場，和我父母的……但這不會改變依舊是你殺死他們的事實。」Harry偏頭微笑，嘴唇輕啟，「殺人兇手。」  
男人凝視著他的笑，嘴角漸漸勾起，眸中閃過如同掠食者般饑渴的光，男人跨前一步，將他輕輕攬在懷裡。

「我的男孩，這就是我無法對你釋手的原因……」男人壓低了嗓音，問：「你打算要殺死我嗎？」  
「總有一天會的，」Harry點點頭，在男人湊近時凌亂了呼吸，「即使……現在的我只能先努力破壞你的事業。」  
「哦？靠著那本帳本？」男人用手指摩娑著他的下巴，柔聲問。  
「是。」  
「我可以坦白的告訴你，Harry，寶貝，那只是我所擁有財富的千分之一。」  
Harry忍不住皺眉，「好吧，雖然這和我想像的不太一樣，但是聊勝於無。」

男人滾動著喉頭輕笑，迷人的聲線讓Harry的耳垂悄悄地紅了。男人湊近他，那是一個幾乎要與他親吻的姿勢，溫熱的吐息就吹拂在他們彼此的臉上。  
「我可以給你更多的資料，讓你的效率更好一點──只要用一點點東西交換。」  
即使知道這是個陷阱，Harry仍然難以抵擋來自這個人的誘惑，他輕聲問：「你要什麼？」  
男人的手指碾著他有些紅腫的唇，輕啄了一下。  
「再和我做一次，這次要用上這裡。」

熱氣逐漸攀上Harry的臉頰，他知道自己應該要拒絕的，畢竟這不算是個公平的交易，男人不過是從手指縫裡洩漏那麼一點資訊，他卻要賠上自己的身體，或許還有那顆熱烈跳動的心。  
他應該拒絕，卻仍然克制不住地將左手放在男人環住他的臂膀上，在對方朝他吻過來時順從地閉上眼。

這才是他逃離的原因──  
他永遠無法真正地拒絕這個人，在男人第一次朝他伸出手時，他就已經知道了。

那時他還很小，個子雖然是孤兒院裡最矮的，個性卻是最倔強的。他打跑了那些打算搶他食物、個頭比他還要高的男孩，氣走那些扭扭捏捏想和他玩扮家家遊戲的女孩，只因為他不想靠近任何人。  
他在等他的父母來接他。  
等過了幾天幾夜，幾個禮拜，好幾個月，直到確定父親和母親不會再朝他展開一個溫暖的擁抱。

直到某天，一輛黑色的轎車停在孤兒院門口，俊美的青年撐著一把黑傘，在雨中步入孤兒院。  
青年在與院長談話後走到他面前，冷漠地看著他，微勾的嘴角彷彿嘲笑著整個世界。這是個看起來很可怕的人，Harry一點也不喜歡。  
但青年朝他伸出手，輕輕地問了──要不要和他走──這樣的話。

Harry不怎麼喜歡這個人，但他不想待在孤兒院裡一輩子，這會讓他覺得自己可憐又可悲，所以即使他對這個樣貌美好的青年沒有多少的好感，他仍然握住了那隻手。  
一隻寬大的、足以將他牢牢圈住的手。

青年將他安置在這個豪華卻過於空虛的宅邸，他的生活與吃穿都不需要煩惱，只要他想，青年什麼都會為他尋來。但他依然寂寞。  
因為寂寞，他開始靠近這個冷漠的人，希望用自己的手給予這個人一點溫暖，好讓對方擁抱住他的手也變得更有溫度。  
他褪下了自己虛偽的刺，對著青年微笑，向青年撒嬌，露出柔軟可愛的心，希冀著對方能將他捧在掌心裡的一天。  
一天一天，一年一年的過去，他假裝的依賴與眷戀變成真的，而青年也開始小心翼翼地回應他，會在他鑽入懷中時環住他，會在他微笑著湊近時輕撫他的髮，在他討要晚安吻時不吝惜一個親吻。  
他逐漸沉迷其中，而青年也是。

直到這份依戀的情感悄悄越過界線。  
或許他們都太過孤獨，才會讓這種渴望變得一發不可收拾。

不知從何時開始，單純的碰觸已經不再能夠令人滿足，Harry一直都是很聰明的孩子，他看著青年冷酷殘忍的行事作風，看著青年指揮那些部下，看著女人們搔首弄姿只為爬上青年的床，即使這個人全都拒絕了。  
他看到舉辦在宅邸的舞會中，在布幔後、花園裡親吻的人們，看到他們撫慰彼此的手。  
於是他學著那些人的樣子，膩在青年的擁抱中，用雙手環住對方的肩膀，執著地吻了上去。青年的神情有些訝異和恍惚，卻沒有將他推開，在那陣短暫的失神後，青年很快將他更用力地擁住了。

這讓他有些暗自竊喜的得意，他就知道，青年不會拒絕的只有他──  
這份得意很快變成後悔，因為他被摜進柔軟的床單中，狠狠地被壓了整個晚上。

那時的他對於這份情感仍然有些未明的懵懂，他只知道自己在渴求著這個人的注視與擁抱，只想要來自這個人所給予的一切。  
他享受著那樣純然的快樂與疼痛，享受青年的冷酷與溫柔，享受著彷彿全世界只存在他們兩人的美好。  
直到他意外獲知某些真相。

青年是黑手黨的首領，他一直都知道──他不知道的是，他的父母是為了對抗青年的黑暗勢力而身亡的，他的父母一直在為政府祕密的工作。  
他陷入了迷茫，並且在他能認真地思考前，他的雙腿已經帶著他逃離了宅邸，逃離了他們的家。  
他在外頭流浪了許久，努力躲避青年的搜尋，並且因緣際地加入他父母親曾為之效力的組織，繼承了他們的職業。  
他逃避著自己的過去，逃避著青年，逃避自己的心，但他知道，這些總有一天會找上他，那些翻湧的波瀾遲早會將他淹沒──

他沒料到，先返回這裡的會是他，因為一個迫不得已的任務。  
當他看見那份發到信箱裡的命令時，只是微微翹起嘴角，笑了笑，很快將這個任務告訴他組裡的其他成員們。  
闖入黑手黨首領的家，取得關於Tom Riddle這個人與黑暗勢力交易的證據。  
他欣然地安排好每個人的任務，Ron就像往常一樣是指揮與駭客，Hermione作為優秀的狙擊手掩護他，而Ginny必須扮妝進入晚會，阻止他們的目標上樓。

顯然，這個任務有哪裡徹底的失敗了，他的出現被他最不希望發現的人給察覺到。  
於是他只能在這裡，在這個房間裡，被這個人給重新佔有。

Harry輕輕笑著，用左手有些笨拙地撩起男人的襯衫，跪在柔軟的毛毯上，吻上男人的那處。  
莫名地有種預感，他知道自己是無法真正逃離這個人身邊的。  
永遠。

*

蒼白而修長的手指打開木盒，從中取出一根深褐色的雪茄，修剪好圓頭的部分，再用雪松木將雪茄點燃。Tom將雪茄放在唇間吸了一口，緩慢地瞇起眼，又將繚繞的煙霧吐出。  
他微微側頭，看著男孩抱緊枕頭、顯露不安的睡眠姿態，無聲地笑了笑。

他用手指撩開青年額前的髮，指尖在那道閃電型的疤痕上蹭了蹭。這是男孩為了保護他而留下的，雖然對方似乎對這整件事記得不太清楚了，但那的確有些震撼了他的心弦。  
那場敵對家族的襲擊悄聲無息地在街道上展開，那時候的男孩身高甚至還不到他的腰際，為了車子承受的撞擊撲到他身前，發出驚慌失措的大喊，想用那雙無力的小手保護他。所幸他們都並未受到嚴重的傷害，只有男孩，被迫在光潔的額頭上留下一道疤痕。  
這是他的男孩，是屬於他的。  
從很久以前起，Tom就已經如此認定。

所以他可以忍受男孩的逃避，忍受他在外頭放縱的叛逆，甚至從閱讀那些對男孩生活的監視中，他也能夠獲得樂趣。  
他知道他的男孩又去了哪個國家，拯救了哪些人，打擊了哪些黑色組織，甚至是害羞地拒絕了哪些人的示愛。而當男孩沉溺於不該有的戀情時，他也不吝於搞些破壞，只要略施小技就能讓那些配不上他男孩的對象迅速地離開，屢試不爽。  
這個人是屬於他的，是他的Harry。  
然而他等待得太久了，光只是撫摸著照片上他的微笑，或是看著影像中他敏捷的身姿，並不足以令他深沉的欲望獲得滿足，他渴望男孩，太久太久了。

於是他用金錢收買，駭入了男孩心中正義又光鮮亮麗的組織，只為了發送給他一個命令，好讓男孩再度回到他身邊──  
他知道，他的男孩不會再離開，因為他會剪斷男孩飛翔的翅膀，於他腳踝扣上鎖鏈，他會用盡一切辦法，將男孩永遠留在他身邊。  
他輕笑著，又享受了一口雪茄濃郁的香氣，呼到男孩皺緊眉的臉上，聽著他發出微弱抗議地哼聲。

他知道，而他的男孩也知道。

-end

努力修羅歐美翁的新刊！  
一樣是TRHP短篇合集喔！


End file.
